Un último aliento
by Oaky-chan
Summary: InuYasha la ama, aunque Kagome sólo lo ve como un amigo. Cuando él sufre un accidente, las cosas cambia. Foro: ¡Siéntate! Regalo para Kira Taisho


Un último aliento…

**Los personajes de la serie InuYasha son de Rumiko Takahashi. Sé que pensaban que eran mío, pero nop, no es así u.u. **

_Felicitaciones (^3^): Kira Taisho, que en tu cumpleaños se cumplan todos tus deseos. Espero que mi regalo te guste y lo disfrutes. Sin más, me despido hasta el fin de este fic ^.^_

Capítulo uno: _Onegai, InuYasha_

_Un chico de cabellos plateados corría a mucha velocidad. Pobre, su primer día y ya llegaba tarde. Hoy empezaba el primer año de la secundaria alta, en otro edificio distinto. No pudo quedarse en el antiguo, ya que no había ninguna vacante. Para su mala suerte se tuvo que ir al anexo, que quedaba más lejos de su casa. Nuevas caras tenía que ver, pero para su suerte no iba a ver a su medio hermano mayor por seis horas._

_Estaba a una escalera de llegar, igualmente ya llevaba más de cinco minutos tarde. Esperaba con ansias que no le pusieran media falta, o sino su apuesta con su amigo Miroku se iba por el suelo. Con su último aliento, llegó a su clase. ¡Qué suerte!, su profesor no había llegado, y al parecer tampoco tomaron lista._

_Suspiró. Al parecer hoy no iba a ser un mal día. Miró para ver dónde podía sentarse, vio un asiento vacío y se sentó ahí. El de alado también estaba vacío. No le dio importancia, no tenía interés de hacer amigos._

_De pronto apareció una chica, con enormes ojos de color celeste. Su cabello largo y azabache no sabías dónde empezaba ni cuando terminaba, que terminaba en unos hermosas ondas. Se figura delgada -pero no tanto- era perfecta. Pero lo más lindo era su hermosa sonrisa. Cierto chico quedó embobado al ver a la jovencita. Era tan bonita y alegre –por lo que se veía-. La chica buscaba un asiento, y el único que quedaba era el que estaba junto a él._

_El corazón de InuYasha no paró de latir fuerte, un pequeño sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas._

—_Hola —dijo un poco tímida—. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?_

_InuYasha la miró fijamente. Nunca vio labios tan tentadores como esos, lo invitaban a gritos por un beso. Pero no iba a dejar en claro de una lo que sentía, no era muy abierto a demostrar sus sentimientos._

—_Keh, ¿ves que tenga mi nombre? —linda manera de empezar. Hablarle de manera agresiva lo parecía para él._

_La azabache no podía creer lo tonto de éste._

…

InuYasha sonreía al recordar cómo había empezado esa relación. ¿Quién diría que ahora son mejores amigos? Él era su consejero, su hombro, apoyo, como quieras decirlo. Pero no quería la posición de mejor amigo, la quería más que eso. Quería saber qué sería besar sus labios, acariciarla, hacerle mimitos, pelear cuando sintieran celos, llorar juntos. Aunque a veces lo hacían, pero no era lo mismo que si fuera su novio.

Estaba acostado, en el patio de la escuela. Veía pasar algunos bichitos por encima de él, lo soplaba para espantarlos. Aunque lo único que lograba era mover los mechones rebeldes de su flequillos. Su celular vibró. Uh, seguro sería el insoportable de su medio hermano. Abrió el mensaje, se sorprendió al ver quién era.

_**'InuYasha, soy Kikyou, por favor ven rápido. Mamá se enfermó gravemente, está internada'.**_

Tan rápido como terminó de leer el mensaje, salió corriendo de ahí. Llamó al celular de su hermana, pero no la atendía. Su móvil volvió a vibrar.

_**'No te contesto porque no me dejan. Perdón por no enviar la dirección.**_

_**Hospital Haruka, donde nacimos los dos'**_

No estaba muy lejos, sólo a dos cuadras. Así que corrió hasta ahí, y llegó en apenas minutos. Todo jadeante, preguntó por su madre. Al saber que era familiar directo, lo dejaron entrar. Habitación 508, piso 3. Se subió al ascensor, calmando su respiración, al llegar lo primero que encontró fue a su melliza: Kikyou. Hace diez años que no la veía, y a pesar de los cambios, sabía que era ella.

—Kikyou… —no entendía cómo rayos se parecía tanto a Kagome—, ¿qué le pasó a mamá? —preguntó con un poco de miedo.

—Le falla un riñón, necesita con urgencia un donador…

—Que no se hable más, yo seré —dijo interrumpiendo a su hermana mayor por minutos.

—No seas tarado, no es así de fácil. Primero hay que fijarse si eres compatible, después veremos si se puede contigo.

—Entiendo —dijo apretando los dientes —. Pero igual seré yo si soy compatible.

Kikyou miró a su hermano, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado? Antes era un niño y ahora era un apuesto hombre, bueno, adolescente. Aunque lo terco e idiota no se le iba ni en mil años. Se sentó en una butaca que había al frente de la sala donde se encontraba su mamá. Pasó sus dedos por el flequillo.

El chico marcó el número de su amiga, mandándole un SMS.

_**'Kagome, dile a nuestros profesores que hoy no iré. Que mi mamá está internada en el hospital Haruka'.**_

Kikyou se acercó al chico, abrazándolo. Necesitaba tanto donde apoyarse, la quería tanto a su madre. No quería imaginar la vida sin ella. Le dolía el alma pensar en eso. No lloraría, porque no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar sus sentimientos. Pero necesitaba igual consuelo, necesitaba sentir el calor de alguien. Se sentía tan protegida, su _hermanito _le transmitía tanta paz. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo abrazaba? ¿Desde los ocho? Ya ni se acordaba.

InuYasha quedó un poco impactado con esa demostración de cariño, pero no la rechazó. Quería tanto a su hermana. La había extrañado tanto. Nunca entendió la decisión de sus padres por separarlos, mas no le interesaba en este momento. Le acariciaba la espalda, dándole el consuelo que necesitaba. En un momento cerró los ojos, tratando de no llorar. A abrirlo devuelta vio el reloj, eran dos de la tarde, sin darse cuenta, ya había pasado más de quince minutos. Cerró los ojos devuelta, debía ser muy fuerte. Al abrirlo devuelta, se dio cuenta que estaba Kagome, viéndolos con cierta pizca de celos.

No eran novios, pero sentían celos uno al otro. Pero eran celos como de hermanos, que no le gustaba la idea que cualquiera se lleve el cariño del otro. Kagome no dijo nada, sólo se quedó en silencio. Contempló la escena, evitando que se molestara de eso. Ahora lo importante era consolar a InuYasha, como él lo hizo cuando murió su papá. Aparte, a ella no le interesaba a InuYasha de esa manera, no lo amaba como hombre. La chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de Houjou, el chico más guapo de toda la preparatoria. Siempre le hablaba a su amigo de él, de lo lindo que sería estar con él. E InuYasha muy 'gentilmente' le daba consejos para enamorarlo, aunque lo único que lograba era espantarlo.

El chico dejó de abrazar a su hermana, ya que ésta la soltó. Cuando lo hizo, fue hacia Kagome. Ésta la abrazó, sabiendo que era eso lo que necesitaba. A InuYasha se le vino el recuerdo de cuando fue la primera vez que abrazó a Kagome.

…

_Kagome e InuYasha se llevaban muy mal, nadie podía entender por qué si se llevaban así se sentaban juntos. Algunos decían porque eran novios y fingían muy bien, otros porque los dos se amaban en secreto y no se animaban a decirlo. Hace dos meses que se conocían y no podían llevarse bien. Pelea tras pelea. Eran como perros y gatos._

_Kagome en unas de las peleas salió cabizbaja, pidiéndole al profesor que la dejara ir al baño._

_InuYasha la notó rara, fue disimuladamente al baño. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no pasara nada en el mundo. Caminando escuchó un sollozo, cerca de la biblioteca; que estaba cerca del baño. Entró y se encontró con Kagome llorando, con sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo su rostro. Nunca la había visto así, pensó que era una chica fuerte que soportaría el trato que le daba._

—_No hace falta que llores por como peleamos. Si quieres lo dejo de hacer —dijo tratando de 'consolarla'._

_Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar, pero era un poco tosco para saber cómo calmarla._

_La adolescente no le hizo caso, estaba muy mal para contestarle a ese idiota. Se secó las lágrimas, para que así pensara que dejó de llorar._

_Él no aguantaba ver esos hermosos ojos celestes de esa manera. Le gustaba ver cómo sonreía, cómo se enojaba, cómo los cerraba cuando tenía sueño en la hora de historia. Pero no triste, eso era algo que no aguantaría._

_Kagome ladeó la cara, tratando de no mirar esos ojos dorados. Se quiso marchar de ese lugar, no quería que la molestara._

_InuYasha se lo impidió, la agarró del brazo. La puso delante de él, le tenía que decir lo que le pasaba. Vio que dos ojos que lo veían querían salir más lágrimas. Se dio cuenta que estaba triste por algo que le había pasado. No estaría tan afligida por sus tontas peleas. No sabía calmar a las mujeres, pero estaba seguro que esta vez al menos no sería bruto a la hora de tranquilizar a esta muchachita. La abrazó fuerte, diciéndole que todo ya pasaría._

_Kagome se sorprendió bastante, sin embargo aceptó ese abrazo. Lo necesitaba más que nada en este mundo, aparte se sentía tan protegida. Miró a los ojos a InuYasha dándole las gracias. Él le preguntó por qué estaba así, ella le respondió que era porque su papá había muerto._

_En ese día la relación de ello había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados._

…

Con la voz suave, le habló a su único y mejor amigo.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mamá?

Él la abrazó mucho más fuerte.

—Le fallan los riñones —dijo con la voz dejada.

Se sentía realmente mal, todo esto era una bosta. Su mamá enferma, su papá desaparecido por ahí, y su corazón pidiéndole a gritos que dijera lo que siente por Kagome. Pero no se animaba.

Su hermana lo miraba, era la primera vez que lo veía con esa cara. Los gestos cambiaban mucho.

No quería llorar, no iba a llorar. Pero las ganas la tenía muy presente. No lloraría, no lo haría. Nunca en su vida lloró, ni cuando su papá se había ido… ni lloró cuando lo separaron de su hermana. Hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

La chica lo miró fijo, le dolía ver así esos hermosos orbes dorados. Formó sus labios un beso… le iba a dar un beso a InuYasha.

El chico a ver eso, un leve sonrojo se formó en su nariz y mejillas. ¿Lo besaría? ¿Sentía lo mismo? Cerró los ojos, esperando ese contacto tan deseado. Sin embargo, una gran frustración sintió cuando lo besó en la frente. Otra vez caía en el _'friend zone'_, como odiaba eso. Una sonrisa amarga se formó. Se acordó cuando fue la primera vez que cayó.

…

_Hace cinco meses que era amigo de Kagome, siete que la conocía. Ya dentro de dos meses tendría las ansiadas vacaciones de verano. _

_InuYasha tenía que ir a la casa de Miroku, para cobrar su apuesta. No tenía ni una amonestación (exceptuando los llamados de atención de cuando peleaba con Kagome), había aprobado todas las materias con puntaje alto, ni una falta. Incluso le iba a llevar la evaluación de geografía que se sacó un 93 (noventa y tres), superado nada más por un chico que sacó 94 (noventa y cuatro). Aunque la más alta fue la de contabilidad que se sacó un 100 (cien). Era el mejor promedio de su salón, y segundo en todo el secundario. ¿Quién pensaría que el chico desastroso se volvió un traga libro? Bueno, quería ganar esa apuesta acomoder lugar. _

_Caminó las siete cuadras que lo separaba de su amigo. Hoy él le tenía que dar toda su colección de mangas de Dragon Ball. Como iba a disfrutar la cara del chico cuando se despidiera de sus amadas historietas, aunque le dolería más si le sacaran el Loli-con, Yuri y Hentai, qué amigo más pervertido le había tocado._

_Tocó el timbre, esperando que saliera ya. Un nene despeinado y con pijama salió a atenderlo, era el hermanito menor de Miroku._

—_'Mimoku', te busca 'InuTacha' —dijo soñoliento y bostezando. Tenía cincos años y todavía no hablaba muy bien._

_De pronto salió el chico llamado. Una hermosa rubia lo acompañaba. Un momento, ¿pero de dónde salió ésta?_

—_Caroline, mañana te sigo enseñando japonés. Y claro, tú me enseñas inglés._

_Le guiñó un ojo, tocándole un poco su trasero. _

_InuYasha a contemplar tal escena se enojó un poco. Levantó una ceja y lo miró desaprobando la actitud de su 'pana'. _

_Se fue la bonita adolescente, que por cierto… llevaba el uniforme de secundaria baja. InuYasha no dijo nada, su amigo sabría lo que hacía con sus 'amiguitas'._

_Miroku lo invitó a que pasara a su cuarto, pero un imprevisto se dio._

—_Mimoku, quelo popo. Mami no etá pala limpiame_

_La cara del adolescente hizo un gran gesto de asco, pero en fin iba a tener que hacer eso. Le dijo a InuYasha que lo esperara allí arriba, que en minutos llegaba._

_El chico subió. Vio que el computador estaba prendido, y que la página de inicio de Facebook estaba abierta. Él no era muy amante de internet y todas esas cosas, pero igual se hizo un usuario en la mencionada red social. Miró la hora de su celular, a estas horas estaba conectada Kagome. No estaría mal entrar un cachito ahí, ¿no?_

_Puso su correo electrónico y contraseña, esperó unos segundos y entró a su 'Inicio'. Vio que tenía varias notificaciones, algunas lo invitaban a jugar, otro a eventos… pero la más importante apareció: las de Kagome. Miró las nuevas fotos de perfil, la que subió a su muro, la que la etiquetaban, los comentario. Pero miró un comentario que lo impactó: __**'Estoy enamorada de él y no se da cuenta'. **__Sabía a quién se refería y eso lo ponía triste. Iba a cerrar su Facebook…_

—_Te caché justo —dijo su amigo, asustando al albino._

—_Mierda, ¿por qué no avisas cuando entras? —dijo calmando sus palpitaciones._

—_No sabía que en mi cuarto tenía que avisar para entrar —dijo jocoso._

—_Muy gracioso. Ah por cierto, qué grande está Satoru —le dijo. Y no mentía, estaba más gordito y alto._

—_Sí, de seguro será un galán como yo —sonreía por su comentario._

_InuYasha volteó sus ojos, odiaba cuando ese tonto se hacía el agrandado._

—_¿Esa hermosura es tu novia? —dijo viendo la foto de perfil, que por cierto estaba su camarada._

_InuYasha lo miró con recelo, no le agradaba que miraran demás a Kagome. Miroku lo entendió y se disculpó por su comentario._

—_Es mi amiga, se llama Kagome —dijo con la voz cansada._

_Miroku notó que a InuYasha le gustaba esa chica, así que decidió hacer algo. Sacó al joven de la computadora y escribió el siguiente comentario: __**'Quiero que me digas te quiero, mi chica especial'.**_

_El muchacho no pudo creer lo que acababa escribir, estaba por matarlo… hasta que apareció un comentario._

_**'Yo te quiero mucho**_

_Quedó anonadado, Kagome le había escrito eso. Quizás ella estaba enamorada de él. Un sonrojo se hizo presente._

…_**mi amigo especial'**_

_Miroku rompió en carcajada apenas terminó de leerlo._

—_Como caíste en el 'Friend Zone' —se reía._

_A InuYasha no le causaba ninguna gracia, así que le dio un coscorrón muy fuerte a su compañero. Pero esas palabras le dolieron tanto 'Yo te quiero mucho, __**MI AMIGO ESPECIAL'**__. Resonó tanto la última._

_Ella jamás lo vería de otra manera que no sea esa._

…

Con frustración se alejó de Kagome. Se sentía que se derrumbaba, que estaba a pasos de caerse de la cima más alta del mundo. Se fue de ahí, dejando a las mujeres más importante para él: Kagome, Izayoi y Kikyou.

Caminó largo y tendido, hasta encontrar un hermoso patio. Se sentó en unos de los banquitos. Respiró fuerte. Cerró los ojos con mucho dolor, colocó sus manos en su rostro, tratando de calmar lo que sentía. Sintió una suave manita acariciar su hombro. Miró atrás, para ver quién era. Ahí estaba Kagome, con su mano en el pecho.

—Sé lo que sentís, pero vas a ver que tu mamá se va a mejorar —le sonrió.

InuYasha también le sonrió. No podía molestarse con ella, ¿hace cuánto la conoce? Ah sí, tres años, tres tortuosos años amándola en secreto. Fue hacia ella, la miró muy fijo. Notó cómo Kagome se sentía un poco incómoda. A decir verdad, nunca habían tenido tanta cercanía. Él le acarició el cachete derecho, acercó sus caras mucho más.

—Etto…¿qué te pasa, InuYasha? —dijo Kagome un poco nerviosa.

El chico no le hizo caso, no le iba a contestar a esa pregunta tan tonta. Cerró los ojos, aspirando el dulce aroma de la chica. Ya no aguantaba, ya iba a dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote. Rosó de manera sensual sus labios con los de ellas. No pudiendo aguantar más, le dio un dulce y suave beso. Los dos finos labios, eran unidos por un tierno beso. Aunque no era correspondido por ambas partes.

Se tuvo que separar por falta de aire, quiso volver a besar esos delicados labios pero no pudo. La mujercita ladeó la cara, negando lo que acababa de pasar.

—InuYasha, sé que estás confundido y mal, por esos haré como si no pasó nada —dijo totalmente roja.

—Pensá en lo que quieras, yo sé qué hice —sonrió con amargura —. Siento algo por ti desde que te vi —dio una leve risa.

Kagome quedó anonadada, nunca pensó que InuYasha hiciera algo así a conciencia.

—Mentira, vos sos mi amigo… ¡No podés sentir eso! —le gritó.

—Yo odio ser tu amigo, ¿no te das cuenta, estúpida? —dijo enojado y desesperado.

Kagome se enojó bastante. Odiaba que la tratara así, no soportaba que le insultara. Así que salió corriendo, con unas lágrimas en sus ojos, no por lo que le dijo, sino por el beso. No quería perder a su único amigo, no a él. Sin darse cuenta, había salido del hospital. Tampoco notó que cruzaba la calle con el semáforo verde. Miró hacia atrás, vio que InuYasha la estaba siguiendo. Miró hacia delante, vio que un auto estaba por pasar. Estaba entre la vida y la muerte, a escasos minutos de cambiar para siempre. Sintió un cuerpo más pesado empujarla y tirarla en el suelo. Se quedó en shock, no entendía nada. Notó que estaba en el asfalto, con las rodillas raspada. Miró sus manos, estaban también raspadas. Vio que había una gran cantidad de gente al redor. ¿Qué pasó? La verdad cayó como agua helada, a ella no la chocaron pero sí a otra personas. Miró donde estaba y vio que habían chocado a… ¡no por Kami-sama!

—InuYasha, ¡INUYASHA! —gritó y fue corriendo hacia él.

Estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, con su cabeza lastimada. Kagome se tiró hacia él y lo abrazó muy fuerte, no quería que pasara nada malo. Lloraba sin ningún consuelo, temía que pasara lo peor.

Vinieron los médicos, la sacaron y se llevaron a InuYasha con suma prisa. Kagome corría tras ellos, no quería separarse de él ni un solo segundo. Lo pudo acompañar hasta que entraron, por lo que parecía, el quirófano. Lloraba mucho, no soportaba el dolor que tenía dentro de su corazón.

Se quedó sentada en un asiento, delante del quirófano. Esperaba con ansias que le dijeran que nada más fueron unos inofensivos golpes.

—Es InuYasha el que está ahí, ¿no? —escuchó de una voz realmente fría.

Kagome no la conocía, pero esa tipa era con quien InuYasha estaba abrazada. Un momento, ¿por qué la besaba si ya tenía una novia? Eso le dolió un poco, ahora recordaba que si su amigo estaba ahí era por ese beso.

—Sí, recién lo acaban de chocar… —no pudo terminar porque una cachetada le estamparon.

—Vi la escena, niña estúpida. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta de que él te gustaba de ti? ¿No te diste cuenta que cuando saliste como una nena de doce años él te seguía? ¿No te diste cuenta que te estaban por chocar? —la miraba con los ojos fríos.

—Cállate, no quiero escuchar eso —dijo llorando mucho más.

Kikyou no podía creer que de esta nena tonta se había enamorado su hermano. Pero no podía hacer nada. Se fue de ahí, no quería quedarse, tampoco podía dejar sola a su mamá. Ahora le tenía que ocultar a su madre lo sucedido recién. Suspiró. No salía de una y ya entraba en otro lío. Antes de irse le dio el número a la 'nena tonta' y se fue.

—Llámame cuando los doctores te avisan algo —dijo yéndose.

Kagome se sintió mal, impotente, no podía decir nada a ésa. Tenía razón, por su culpa estaba ahí, sabe dios en qué estado. No paraba de llorar, quería volver el tiempo atrás y no haberse ido de esa manera. Miraba como entraban y salían enfermeras y doctores. Se quedó ahí hasta que salió un doctor y le preguntó el estado de su amigo.

—¿Qué es usted de él?

Kagome no sabía qué responder, podía mentir y decir que eran familiares para que le den información.

—Yuki, ella es la novia. Y el paciente es el hijo de Taisho —dijo un doctor muy joven, con rasgos muy oriental.

Kagome no paraba de sonrojarse. ¿Por qué ese doctor dijo eso? ¿Acaso parecían eso?

—Bueno, niña, le tendré que decir la verdad. Pero por favor no le diga nada a su suegra —Kagome no paraba de sonrojarse —. El paciente está en coma…

La chica se calló. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Su amigo estaba así, mal, todo por la culpa de ella.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó, sintiendo el corazón romperse.

—Sí, pero en silencio.

El doctor la llevó y le dejó sola por unos minutos. Kagome al verlo así sintió un gran dolor en su pecho. Esos cables conectados, el respirador, esa máquina que hacía un ruido insoportable.

—Perdón, InuYasha —dijo agarrándole la mano —. Yo no quería que pasara esto —lo abrazó fuerte —. Quiero que sepas algo, yo cuando te conocí también me habías gustado —le besó la mejilla —, pero después de ese día en que nos volvimos amigos… yo… yo… —le acarició la mejilla —… Yo no quise perderte y empecé a ver a otros chicos, y me enamoré de Houjou.

La puerta se abrió y en ella entró Kikyou.

—Te dije que me avisaras cuando te dijeran algo de mi hermano —dijo un poco irritada.

—¿Ustedes son hermanos? —dijo un poco sonrojada. Pensar que se puso celosa pensando que era la novia.

—Sí, y somos mellizos —dijo acercándose a InuYasha —. No hagas preguntas tontas desde ahora…

Pensándolo bien, sí que parecía hermanos. Eran igual de irritables, aunque la chica era más fría.

A Kagome le sonó el celular, era una llamada de su mamá. La atendió y le dijo todo lo sucedido. La madre le dijo que después pasaría por ella.

—Si quieres me puedo quedar aquí, y tú ir con tu mamá —dijo Kagome con voz apenas audible.

Kikyou aceptó, tenía que cuidar a su mamá.

…

Ya cuatro semanas había pasado desde el accidente, InuYasha no presentaba mejoras pero tampoco empeoraba. Los doctores dijeron que no sabían si iba a despertar, y si lo hacía no sabían cuándo.

En esas semanas Kagome iba todos los días a visitarlo. También pensaba en todo lo sucedido. No sabía qué pasaba con su corazón, no paraba de soñar con que InuYasha la besaba y eran muy felices. No se llevaba muy bien con Kikyou, pero a veces ella le daba unos consejos. Le dijo que aclarara todo, que si de en verdad estaba sintiendo cosas por él, o era culpa.

La muchacha le hablaba a su amigo, le decía que lo extrañaba, que pensaba mucho en él. Aunque cuando iba a decir su sueños se callaba. Se sonrojaba mucho. Si InuYasha estuviera despierto le burlaría de ella.

El sueño que había tenido el día de hoy era muy conflictivo. Estaban los dos besándose, en una placita muy hermosa. Ambos se miraban un poco sonrojados, sin decirse nada… hasta que InuYasha le dijo algo.

—Kagome, hoy es mi último día aquí —la miraba con una sonrisa —, así que debes decirme si sientes algo por mí o no. ¿Querés ser mi novia?

La chica se sonrojó a no más poder. Él, él… ¡le decía si quería ser su novia! Cuando iba a decir algo, justo se despertó.

Se levantó de su cama, se tocó los labios, éstos estaban húmedos e hinchados. ¿Pero cómo? Sin responderse, fue al baño. Se miró al espejo. Una frase se le vino a la cabeza: 'hoy es el último día'. ¡Hoy le tenía que decir a InuYasha si gustaba o no de él! Así que se alistó rápido, saludó a su mamá y se fue.

Corría rápido, sin dar tregua. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad. Y al llegar, entró al hospital y no le dijo que avisaran que había llegado. Tenía que ir lo más rápido posible. Llegó a la habitación, estaba Kikyou con Sesshoumaru, ¿qué hacía ahí él? Escuchó la conversación que tenían ambos. Se tapó la boca al oír lo que dijo Sesshoumaru.

—Desconectaremos a InuYasha —dijo con esa voz sin expresión.

—No puedes —gritó Kagome.

—Tú no te metas en esta conversación —dijo Sesshoumaru.

—No permitiré que le hagan eso —dijo con los ojos inyectados de lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru la miró de reojo.

—Dime una razón.

Kagome estaba por contestar, pero un escandaloso ruido la interrumpió.

—Doctor, el paciente ha empeorado.

En ese momento Kagome vio como estaba InuYasha. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, el cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas no daban más.

—Te amo, InuYasha —gritó al ver que la sacaba —. No te vayas, no me dejes sola —gritó más fuerte.

No dejaría que desconecten a InuYasha, tampoco dejaría que él se vaya de este mundo.

—Y sí quiero ser tu novia —dijo con los ojos totalmente vidriosos.

En ese momento todo cambió. El doctor miró a la chica y le dijo algo que la dejó anonadada.

**FIN (?)**

**N.A: Bueno, hasta aquí llegó mi parte. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. **

**Kira Taisho, perdón por atrasarme tanto XD. Espero que te haya gustado mi regalito :D.**

**Otra cosita, como verán dije que Kagome tenía ojos celeste y en animé no son así. Bueno, me fijé más en el canon del manga, donde me sorprendí que Kagome tenga ojos celeste o.O.**

** Quiero que sepan que estoy tratando de mejorar, así que si quieren pueden decirme en qué debo mejor :3. Díganme y tomaré sus consejo de buena manera :3**


End file.
